Hetalia - New Powers
by DarkBabsi
Summary: It was a normal world meeting, but then a portal showed up and everything changed... No Avatar characters! Only nations being able to bend elements! (There will be pairings I think...) Rated T because... I'm not sure what will happen.
1. Prologue - The World Meeting

Guten Tag!

Welcome to my first english fanfiction :3

I love Hetalia and I had the idea of the nations being able to bend, so ta-dah! we have a new story :D

I'm sorry, if my English is wrong, I hope I can use as an excuse, that I'm German :3

Have Fun~

* * *

It was an usual day for all the nations. The world conference was hold in Switzerland, but it was as chaotic as always.

France and Britain had started to argue over ridiculous stuff.

America was laughing at them.

Japan was sitting there and read a Manga (hiding it behind another book).

Korea asked China for free sweets.

China was trying to calm down France and Britain with those.

Greece slept and probably had a cat-tastic dream.

And then there was Germany, sitting very VERY annoyed next to Austria.

"3..." Turkey started counting, knowing his friend good enough to know what's coming.

"2..." Veneziano continued, trying to be quiet.

"1..." Switzerland sighed with defeat and prepared himself for his neighbour's outburst.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UUUUP!"

Germany's voice echoed through the whole room. It was instantly quiet. Everyone calmed down and Britain and France sat down.

While Germany was lecturing everyone nobody noticed the small portal opening on the door, expanding in every direction.

Greece suddenly awoke.

"Hey... do you also... see this portal...over there...?"

He pointed towards the portal, that was getting bigger and bigger.

"HEY! I said...no...tal...king..."

The German was getting quiet. When everyone noticed, that they were going to get sucked into the portal, they started panicking. The last thing, they did in their world

was scream.


	2. Chapter 1 - America

I just want to tell you, that this isn't the ORIGINAL Avatar world.

It's more like our world, just with people having the ability to bend elements and there are fire, water, air and earth nations (Yes, no kingdoms etc.)

Have fun :3

* * *

After some time of unconciousness America woke up.

/What the... where am I?/ he thought, looking around and carefully sitting up. He shook his head. / What the-...? What happened? / After remembering what happened he stood up and fell out of a bed. "What the fuck!? Why was I in a bed?"

"I-I'm sorry.. I just wanted.. to... to help you!"

America sat up and looked to his right. A little girl- about 8 years old- sat next to him, crying.

"I'm sorry I-I'm so sorry."

She kept apologizing until America gently began patting her head.

"It's okay. Thank you!" he said softly.

The little girl looked at him with huge, grey eyes, then she smiled. It was a true and huge smile and America couldn't help it. He had to smile too.

After a little moment of smiling at each other the girl asked shyly " H-hey, you. W-what is your name? I'm...I'm Lizzy..."

"My name is Ame-" /Wait, I can't tell her my name... I have to use my human name!/ "I'm Alfred." America replied.

"From where are you, Alfred?" the girl continued asking, this time with more energy. Her shyness was past.

/Crap!/ "Errr..I..." /C'mon think of it! Remember the movies!/ America kept thinking and suddenly he had "the best" idea.

"I... don't remember..." he said, acting as if he lost his memory.

"Can you.. tell me where I am, Lizzy?" he asked the little brunette girl.

"You are in the eastern part of the Air Nation. We are travelers from the north."

For Lizzy, this was the most normal thing ever, but America had to think about it for a short moment.

"Ok. Thank you... was there someone else, when you found me?"

/Wait... Air... Nation..? AVATAR! Sure! I-I am in the Avatar world! That's so awesome!/

Even after Americas realization, that he and the other countries got sucked into the world of his favourite American Anime, he still couldn't believe it.

"Uh... no..." Lizzy stuttered after some thinking.

"I'll go and ask Mother, if I could go back there. I brought you to our tents right after I found you!" she said and quickly ran off.

Before she left she turned around and smiled brightly. "Bye... Alfred..." she nearly whispered.

America sighed and started thinking again.

"I wonder if I can bend something too..."

Alfred stood up as quietly as he could.

"Well let's see..."

He tried to bend water from a bowl next to his bed. Nothing. He sighed disappointed.

"Ok, next!" the American said with new confidence.

He stomped with one foot and tried to lift some earth. No reaction, not even a little. Slightly angry Alfred sighed again.

"Fire?" America asked hopefully no one.

He tried to bend fire.

Not even a little spark.

"Aww c'mon! It can't be, that the hero isn't able to bend ANYTHING!"

Fustrated, the American wanted to sit down. "Wait a sec...I'm in the FREAKING Air nation!"

With total concentration America tried to airbend. He pushed the Air towards the bed he laid on before.

...

...

...

A little movement.

America continued his tries and suddenly the bed flew right through a "wall" of his tent.

"Oopsie..."


	3. Chapter 2 - China

Thank you for 3 faves, 3 follows and 1 review :3

China doesn't say aru, because he doesn't talk like this in English^^

* * *

"Ai yah..."

The brown haired man slowly woke up from a long sleep, that took more energy than it gave.

"Where..am I?"

The chinese man sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a beautiful forest, that was bright and sunny, but at the same time it looked mysterious. Probably because the trees had a dark shade of green. China was fascinated by this beautiful nature and stood up. A little bit weak on his legs, he started to leave the forest.

What means.. he tried to. But first of all, he just couldn't decide where to go.

"Ai yah! Where are the others!?"

Confused, he looked around. No sign of no one. China chose to spin around a few times and then randomly stopped.

The chosen direction was east.

_**[20 Minutes later]**_

Exhausted from his long walk through the never ending forest, China sat down on a rock. He had found a small waterfall and was happy to rest a bit. Maybe someone would appear and he could ask for help?

China was so exhausted that he nearly fell asleep, but then a noise woke him up. He heard a quiet rustling from a bush.

A little dragon jumped out.

China immediately fell in love with the little creature and carefully made his way towards it. /So cute~/

The little red creature had golden eyes and its Patagium had the same color. It truly was beautiful.

It flew over to china and landed on his shoulder. China smiled and said: "Hello there, do you want to be my friend?"

Sunddenly a huge red dragon appeared and looked angrily at China. The 4000 year old man was frozen in fear and stuttered:" A-and there is yo-your mo-mo-mother...I...guess..."

The little dragon on his shoulder licked China's cheek. This was a sign of friendship in the Dragon's "language" so the mother calmed down and came closer to China.

China, who was still scared, but not as much as in the beginning panicked inside and closed his eyes, hoping that his dead wouldn't be painful, but he felt nothing except for a soft warm breath of the Mama Dragon.

The nation slowly opened his eyes and saw her. She looked as if she was smiling. He smiled too and so did the little dragon on his shoulder.

The Mama Dragon nodded and somehow managed to communicate with China, China understood her and she understood China.

Together the trio made its way farther east.


	4. Chapter 3 - Japan

I'm sorry. I'm so slow ._.

I'll try uploading one or two chapters every month xD

By the way: I wanted to write Norway, but I don't know how to write him, so he'll be in the next chapter...I guess... I would be happy, if you gave me a little advice :D

Have Fun :3

* * *

The small man woke up from a wet feeling.

/Rain/ he thought and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around confused.

/Where am I? What happened? How did I get here?/

Sitting on his knees the black haired Japanese looked around, only ending up in being more confused than before. He thought and suddenly he remembered.

The world meeting. The portal...

"I must have landed in a different world..."

Japan got up and carefully started to walk towards a random direction, that happened to be east.

As soon as he started walking the rain got stronger and started soaking him. Japan's steps got heavier and he felt exhausted soon.

/I have to find a dry place/ he thought.

~15 minutes later~

Exhausted from walking through the wet cold Japan sat down in a small cave, even the 1,65 m tall man had to bend over, so he could enter it, but it was enough to keep him dry. Shaking the japanese man looked outside and started rubbing his arms, so he could get warmer.

_/I'll freeze to death if this continues.../_

Japan's movements got slower the longer he had to sit in the cave.

The rain didn't look as if it would stop soon and Japan's eyelids got heavier and heavier.

Suddenly a loud thunder disturbed the sound of rain and an old man screamed.

Japan jolted up and ran outside, just to hide in his cave again, only showing his head.

His dark brown eyes looked surprised at the scene happening not far from the rather hidden cave.

"Tsk. Not even much money. Well, thanks for nothing, old fart." a young man, about 19 years old, said. He let out a small laugh and than shot another lightning at the old man laying on the floor.

Japan would have helped, but he was too fascinated by the bending of the man with the auburn hair, that was curly and reached his shoulders.

_/I remember this from an Anime America produced... what was it's name again? Aventar? Ava...Avatar! Right!/_

With those thougs Japan went back to his cave and sat down, thinking.

He was getting cold again and so he tried to bend fire.

He concentrated his power on his hand and tried and tried and suddenly a little spark appeared. More and more sparks begin to light up the dark cave and soon Japan held a small flame in his hands that was getting bigger and bigger. Remembering the power he saw, he looked into the fire. It fascinated him... set him into a state of trance. He felt the power flooding through him as the red flames danced in front of him.

He sat there quietly with a small smile appearing on his face.

Japan loved his new power...


	5. Chapter 4 - England

Oh my god, I'm so sorry Dx

It was just... I had written this whole chapter and than my stupid computer was like "Lol, nope" and crashed and I hadn't saved my writing D:

So I can just say: I was depressed and I don't trust my computer anymore xD

By the way: Thanks for nearly 800 views and all those faves and follows and reviews x3

And yay! I have collected the Nordic 5 xD I have now at least 1 view from every Nordic country :D Greetings to Scandinavia and congratulations to all those swedish people, since they won Eurovision :3 (0 points for my country... whoops)

However, have fun! :3

* * *

"Daddy! There is someone!"

Lizzy ran towards the lake where they had found Alfred about an hour ago.

"Yes, yes Lizzy. I'm coming.", the calm brunette man answered his energetic daughter. Her mother was close behind with some bandages, just in case they found someone being injured.

Lizzy's mother was looking around, but she couldn't see anyone else.

"So, where is this "someone"? "

Lizzy pointed towards some apple trees to their left side. And after the family got closer, they were able to se blonde hair looking through the bushes. But they did not just spot the man, they also saw red fluid on the leaves. Blood.

"He's injured! Mommy, we have to help him! Hurry! Hurry!"

Lizzy ran as fast as she could and nearly tripped multiple times. She got a closer look at the man and saw several scratches and small wounds all over his body. This was nothing deadly, but the amount of injuries made it dangerous. Carefully, Lizzy's mother tugged the unconcious man out of the bushes and bandaged the worst wounds. Lizzy's father lifted him up and so they went home.

"Papa?"

"Hm?"

"That man's eyebrows look like caterpillars"

Lizzy giggled at her joke and her father looked at her with a mixture of amusement and anger.

"Don't tell him that, it's impolite"

Lizzy nodded, but continued giggling quietly.

~ about 10 minutes later, still on the way home ~

"Bloody hell..."

England moved a little, but in the same second, he wanted to sleep again. Where the hell did that pain come from?

Suddenly, it hit the European like a brick: The portal, he fell and than the lights went out.

"Oh, you're awake.", a male voice said. In that moment England realized that he was being carried.

"Who.. are you?", the exhausted Brit muttered.

The nice air nomads explained him everything. Lizzy couldn't keep her mouth shut and started talking about America and how worried he was (she may had told England some extras that were not real ("He was so worried about you that he nearly cried"), but the Brit could see through her little lies).

England understood and let himself getting carried to the nomad village.

~ 30 minutes later ~

"Alfred, Alfred!"

Excited, Lizzy ran into the American's room and jumped on his bed. She couldn't await to tell her new friend about the other man!

"Hmmmm.. 5 minutes..."

Lizzy pouted and shook the lazy man.

"No! Now! We have found someone!"

Suddenly Alfred was awake and started moving. Lizzy jumped off his bed and jumped from one foot to the other. "Come on, come on! Hurry, hurry!"

Alfred laughed and got up as quickly as possible. Lizzy waited impatiently and nearly ran off when the American was standing on his feet.

"Follow me! Hurry, hurry!"

Alfred sighed and ran after the quick girl. They ran into the tent right next to Alfred's.

Alfred immediatly dashed to the bed and his eyes widened as he saw England.

"Dude! Wake up!"

The Brit's eyes snapped opend and he sat up.

"You are far too loud, you git..." , he muttered being annoyed by his former colony.

America grinned at him. "I'm just glad I'm not alone!"

Britain rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

America turned around and saw a smiling Lizzy. "Lizzy, could you please leave us?" , he asked. The girl nodded and ran out of the tent.

The first thing Britain asked, was what Alfred had told the family. And so they started talking about what had happened and what they should do now.

It got late and Lizyy's mother came in with some kind of soup. They asked for sleeping in the same tent, which the nice woman allowed and started to prepare a new bed.

While the new bed was getting prepared Alfred and Arthur went outside.

"We should leave them as soon as you feel better." , Alfred started.

"I am perfectly fine, this is nothing."

"But still, we should stay a little and not go tomorrow."

The Gentleman nodded. " I agree. I think we should leave next week."

"But in what direction should we head?"

"I don't know. What about west?"

Alfred looked into the sky and nodded.

"Yeah. West sounds good."


End file.
